Picture Exchange
by Merble
Summary: Dedicated to Leoslady4ever, it's a response to her first chapter of GaLu Week 2015 - Selfie Assist.


_Right so this is a parallel story that goes along with Chapter One of Leoslady4ever's GaLu Week 2015_  
 _Basically I wrote what I imagined Gajeel's side of the exchange to be with her permission of course_

* * *

 **PICTURE EXCHANGE**

Heavy footsteps echoed in the empty house, it was quiet since Panther had joined Wendy and Carla on a job, but Gajeel took solace in the times that he had the place to himself. He couldn't help it since he did enjoy the company of his Exceed partner but the Iron Dragon had something else that bothered him on a near daily basis. He sighed as he toyed with his phone, tossing the device onto his bed before kicking his boots off and ripping his shirt off before tossing it across the room; he propped himself back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling as he thought of the one female whom had been occupying his thoughts.

"Dammit." He could _feel_ her gaze following him whenever she watched him, it was confusing as to why she was observing him but he'd begun returning that attention and damned if he didn't want to talk to her sometime. The lovely blond Celestial Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail (Bunny Girl as he affectionately coined her) had stolen his attention with a few lingering looks, even Shrimp had tried to get him to talk to the blond but what the hell would he say? Sure they were on good terms, their relationship was more of a teasing one where he would make a joke to get her to snap, but they weren't best friends or anything. Not like her and Natsu.

"God...fuck...shit..." He ran through curses, having kicked himself back into the ditch of annoyance at just how close the pink haired slayer was to the lovely blond, and he sighed before standing up and moving to the center of the room before doing a hand stand and then pushups. He used his anger at watching Natsu manhandle the sexy little blond, which always made him want to throw the damn boy across the room, and he wasn't sure just how much time had passed before he heard the clanging noise that was his text message tone chime in the air. But who would be texting him? As far as he knew Laxus was with the drunk on a weeklong sexscape so her crazy father didn't kill the Lightning Dragon, he didn't get too many messages from others, and he wondered if it was Panther asking for help. Though the Exceed would have just called him if that were the case.

"What the-" His mouth went dry and he hadn't even opened the messaging app yet, he was staring at the name printed across the center of the screen with now trembling hands, and Gajeel snapped his mouth closed before growling as he opened the message. Then he promptly dropped the phone in shock.

"Eh?!" It was a picture of Bunny Girl's back, her hair pulled over one shoulder, and she had black stars in various sizes printed down her spine and pooling above her lower back; with her holding her hair the way she was he could see the curve of her torso narrowing to her deliciously small waist before flaring out into her lovely hips, her smooth skin slightly pink from the needlework, but also featured in the picture was a generous portion of her _very nice_ ass clad in a pair of red silk panties. His mouth went from being as dry as a desert to a damn waterfall as he stared at that picture before biting his lower lip, his body instantly responding to the image before him. Why had she sent him _that_ of all things? Was she interested or had it been sent to the wrong person? Who the hell was she sending shit like that to? Natsu? His blood boiled in rage before he made the decision that it was time to make his interest known, the worst she could do was tell him that it was sent to the wrong person, and so Gajeel typed out a reply that he knew would be both something she'd expect of him and something that showed interest without being too obvious. He was a man after all, it was hard not to notice these things, sure the tattoo was an eye catcher but only a blind person wouldn't look at her ass so generously delivered to them in the form of a selfie.

 _Nice tattoo. Better ass._

It was the damned truth, her ass was a damned piece of art, her tattoo was lovely too of course. Gajeel worried his lower lip with his teeth, waiting anxiously for her answer, even if this didn't pan out quite the way he wanted the male still came out with a consolation prize of one sexy as hell picture. He only had to wait for a minute, maybe a few seconds over, before a reply came that earned a smirk. Eight words, all it took was eight fucking words to suddenly make his nerves go away and his body ache with desire, and those eight words were probably the best thing he'd ever read in his life. She was fucking interested.

 _I showed you mine. Now show me yours._

Not wanting to disappoint he pulled his trousers down so he was only covered by his black boxers, smirking as he angled his arm back while shifting part of it to give him some length, and snapped the photo. There was a bit of his lower back along with his entire ass on screen and he sent it with a grin, he knew she was always looking after Bickslow confirmed it for him one day, and then he decided that since she was interested he would tease her a little bit. If she wanted to exchange sexy pictures he was game, as it was her first photo was now his phone background.

 _Your turn._

He leaned back in bed and smiled, knowing her she was having a damned panic attack trying to decide what to send to him if anything, he sincerely hoped she sent him another picture. Too long had he fantasized about the curvy little woman to back off now, he was honestly wondering if it'd be worth it to make the trip into town and surprise her at home, but he would wait until she confirmed it with a yes or no answer. They could flirt and tease but Gajeel, prior to what anyone thought, never once disrespected a woman's choice in who she took to bed or who she allowed to handle her body in any activity remotely sexual. But damn if he wasn't begging any God willing to listen for a yes answer after seeing that deliciously bare waist and panty clad ass. His phone went off and he took a deep breath before opening the link, his body responding immediately as all the blood in him rushed south.

"Damn." The sexy blond was on her knees, up near the pillows on her bed, with her head thrown back and turned to the left while a sexy pout played on her lips; one arm was thrown over her bare chest to cover her nipples while the other was braced on the bed beside her, and now he was harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. He decided it was time to be bold, since she had gone that far for him, and slid his boxers off since he planned to shower any damn way.

 _Sexy as hell..._

He sent the three letter text first, a precursor to his own daring selfie, and he made sure the sheets were just right so she knew that he was turned on without simply sending her a shot of him nude. Once he sent the picture he waited, his body throbbing for release, and he knew that he had to actually ask her if she wanted him before he initiated anything. If she said yes...oh he had so many plans for that sexy little Bunny.

 _I just want to lick you all over._

Gajeel's breath left him, his traitorous body demanding his attention, and he growled in a combination of arousal and frustration. This was it, the set up he needed, and he fumbled across the keys as he replied to her bold statement.

 _Go out with me and you can have every inch._

Gajeel closed his eyes, wiping a hand across his face, and bit his lower lip as he felt all his anxiety return; what if she said no? Oh Gods he would never be able to be around her again, not with what he'd just done, and he began internally begging every single God and Goddess there was for her acceptance.

 _You took the words right out of my mouth._

He grinned and properly thanked every deity that had answered his prayers as he beamed, an internal celebration while he ran through plans and ideas. Not tonight, no he wouldn't run right to the little Bunny yet, he had to give her a date that would knock her socks off before he went for the prize. He was a patient man, he wasn't an adolescent boy that had to screw his girlfriend the moment they started dating, and he would show her that he could be just as attentive outside of the bedroom too.

* * *

The guild hall was near empty, it was still rather early, and Gajeel smirked as he saw the blond perched on her usual stool with her near empty strawberry smoothie. The Demon saw him approaching and raised an eyebrow while the Iron Dragon simply ignored her, moving to stand just behind the Celestial Spirit mage, and he leaned down to tease her ear.

"I'll be at your place at six to pick you up, Bunny Girl, dress casual and wear something red." He whispered, smirking in victory as chills raced down her spine, and he turned to walk away before she could even say anything in reply. He had so many plans and only a few hours to prepare but everything would be worth it in the end, he could still smell her arousal that had flared to life when he began speaking in her ear, and Gajeel ignored the looks he was receiving. All that mattered was he had a date with Bunny Girl and it all started with one hell of a selfie.

* * *

 **There you have it, lovelies, my idea of what Gajeel was doing and thinking while getting naughty selfies from Lucy (and Levy by default). Please make sure you read the original story by Leoslady4ever, it's GaLu Week 2015 and chapter one.**


End file.
